Gludlock
" "You're the best...you'll survive." My buddy and fellow black ops soldier Ryan said trying to hide the pain...AS THE KAH AWARAKH BURIED HIM ALIVE!!!" ~ Gludlock while choke holding Vetrix before their fight. Harrison Gludlock was an American black ops soldier and minor antagonist in Half Blud who was hostile towards Vetrix and Sarge due to his insanity over seeing all of his colleagues and everyone he was fighting for massacred in front of his eyes but due to his skills and being essentially a one man army he killed them and went on the run for multiple weeks until he Vetrix and Sarge had to chase him down and get from him the location of the mercenaries which kidnapped EX10110 and sold him but the information was wrong and they only ended up pissing off the wrong person and a fight ensued between him and vetrix after him knocking sarge out and brutally snapping the neck of the rebel that went with them on the mission. The information that the scavengers said he was the one that knew where the mercenaries was wrong but they discovered through a hurt Gludlock that Shadow and his group are connected to the same mercenaries so that is who they need to find. It is unknown what happened to Gludlock after Sarge and Vetrix left the room as he was just lying down clutching himself not dying but hurt. He is presumed to have escaped and be on the run and go quiet as Shadow says he is still alive and told him "To watch out for them" when it was their time to fight his group. However, in the half blud video game (Idea) you can give him a needle to save him or leave him to die thus killing him as you wound him with weapons in the game rather than him and Vetrix having an intense hand to hand fight like in the story. If you give him the needle his voice is heard later on in the game and if you leave him to die the dialogue said by Shadow mentioning him doesn't play. Background: Harrison Jack Gludlock had been firing guns since he was 6 years old and took karate and martial arts practices years before he hit pubescence and he enrolled in the army at the young age of 17 and was a cadet before that. After serving in the Iraq war and in Afghanistan he was picked to join the black ops after stumbling upon some vital information during the war which would improve the American's efforts to win the war. He had been on multiple dark op missions and was presumed to be a sniper/assassin in the black ops. Soon after the Kah Awarakh invasion he was in the FBI headquarters in Louisville, Kentucky during the final parts of chapter 2 and he witnessed his colleagues being brutally massacred one by one in front of him this spiking his rage and turning him insane. However, he managed to escape and after escaping the city he took out a A.V.N.S.C.A base and then hid in an abandoned apartment near Louisville. After EX10110 was kidnapped while he was turned off and sold by scavengers the scavengers told Sarge that Gludlock had bought him however this was not true Gludlock was interested in buying him and witnessed the true buyers Shadow and his group purchase him but he did not. When Vetrix, Sarge and an bright and young unnamed rebel eager to go on his first mission went to the apartment complex he lived to find EX10110 he attacked them because he thought they were A.V.N.S.C.A when Sarge said they were Rebels. After firing at them and then brutally snapping the poor rebels neck and knocking out Sarge a huge hand to hand fight happened between Vetrix and Gludlock he eventually got the word that Shadow was the one who bought him. He went quiet and wasn't seen again throughout the entire story. Facts/Trivia: * He has a wedding ring on so he is possibly married but his spouse is most possibly deceased this would make sense as it would add to him turning insane * He is one of 6 people in the story with Jack in their name * His weapons of choice are dual Browning Hi-Power BDA * Despite having a fairly Kah Awaraki sounding name he is not involved with them and it is just his last name Category:Male Category:Human Category:Evil Category:Chapter 2 Characters Category:Soldier Category:Unknown Fate Category:Vicious